1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feedthrough multilayer capacitor array.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally known as a feed through capacitor array is one in which a plurality of signal inner electrodes and a plurality of grounding inner electrodes are laminated with insulator layers interposed therebetween, whereby a plurality of capacitors are formed along the laminating direction (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 11-97291).